<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Summer lessons by CashMoney26 (ZimZamZoom)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27542713">Summer lessons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZimZamZoom/pseuds/CashMoney26'>CashMoney26 (ZimZamZoom)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Choking, Come Eating, Creampie, Deepthroating, F/F, Futanari, Grinding, Groping, Kissing, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Size Difference, bimbo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:07:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27542713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZimZamZoom/pseuds/CashMoney26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Amanda has always been tempted to take advantage of the naive girls she tutors, but her professionalism and commitment has always held out! Until she began tutoring Lilly...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>250</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. First Lesson</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amanda was torn. She was of two minds about her current situation... or rather, two heads: the one her neck, and the one she had carefully hidden beneath her skirt.</p>
<p>She looked at the worksheet in front of her. It was on basic (<em>very </em>basic) algebra, multiple choice. And for every question, the "C" answer was filled in, regardless of whether or not it made even an iota of sense. She absentmindedly aligned the edge of the paper with the edge of the expensive, antique, and underused desk the two of them were seated at at the far end of Lilly's expansive room as she chose her next words:</p>
<p>"...Lilly, I'm happy that you didn't just randomly choose your answers like last time, but I was, um, hoping you would actually try to solve the problems rather than just choose the same option for each question."</p>
<p>Lilly was sitting cross legged in her chair, as her small frame allowed. Her fingers twisted a stray lock of her blonde hair as she looked at the worksheet with the same disinterest she viewed most subjects. Her puffy lips retained their perpetual pout as she responded:</p>
<p>"I mean, I remember hearing a rumor that C was usually the answer on multiple choice tests because it's, like, the average of all the answers or something."</p>
<p>"Hm," Amanda said. <em>"That makes no goddamn sense and you'd know that if you tried rubbing two brain cells together you bimbo-in-training-bitch!"</em> Is what she thought.</p>
<p>She gave an inaudible sigh and rebuked herself mentally. It wasn't her place to think of Lilly that way; Amanda just wasn't the kind of tutor Lilly needed. What she needed was a <em>motivator, </em>some sort of counselor or life coach.</p>
<p><em>"Or a drill sergeant."</em> </p>
<p>She didn't let her negative thoughts show on her face, however. She might have only been doing this for a month during her junior year summer break so far, but she knew how she needed to hold herself around these rich kids and their parents. And she <em>knew</em> that it was her responsibility to recommend to Lilly's mother that she needed a different kind of tutor. It was the right thing to do. </p>
<p>
  <em>"Buuuuut..." </em>
</p>
<p>The thought was seated in perversion as she glanced over to Lilly, who, stretching in her seat, accidentally emphasizing her tight ass and her tits.</p>
<p>"Mmmmmph!--" Lilly moaned as she stretched, and Amanda's Panties had that much more trouble keep their secret monster a secret. "Like, I get that my mom wants me to learn so I can be 'respected,' and 'my own woman' or whatever," Lilly said, continuing to stretch, "but I wanna be like her! She married Daddy, and he gives her everything she wants!" She settled back in on herself and turned to face Amanda, suddenly eager, and Amanda knew <em>exactly </em>where this was going.</p>
<p>"Lilly, I can't..."</p>
<p>"Come on, you go to school with boys, you <em>must </em>know how to get guys to like you!" Lilly had only ever gone to all girls schools, and was desperate for Amanda to share her "secrets" about boys with her. "I never talk to boys, and my mom keeps so many sites online blocked that I can't look things up! what if they think I'm ugly??" Her eyes shone with real concern as she pleaded, but Amanda had to suppress a laugh. </p>
<p><em>"Ugly? Maybe to someone with several recent head injuries," </em>she though with a dry note.</p>
<p>At 16 years old and 5"1', Lilly was effectively a more compact version of her mother, a <em>literal</em> beauty queen and bimbo extraordinaire. Lilly had a slim figure and cute face befitting her stature and age, but her ass and tits, while relatively small, were proportionally huge, easily filling out any of the yoga pants and crop tops she loved to wear. On top of that, she was constantly showing off herself unknowingly; she was squeezing her boobs between her arms and arching her back to show off that ass right now as she plead for Amanda's help! Once she had unhooked and pulled out her bra from under her shirt <em>in front </em>of Amanda! Maybe she felt safe in front of a girl she didn't know was hiding a monster cock, but still! the slight drop and bounce of her breasts, and the way her puffy nipples suddenly outlined themselves on her top had replayed in Amanda's mind for weeks. With short blond hair and brown-green eyes to top it off, Lilly was an unholy blend of virginal innocence and womanly eroticism, and it turned Amanda's cock to diamond every day they had met without fail.</p>
<p>"...And, like, the girls at school say my boobs are big, but what if they aren't big enough!? So will you drop this math stuff and <em>actually </em>help me?"</p>
<p>Amanda realized she'd been ogling the girl while she stated her case. She cleared her throat and recomposed herself, making sure to bunch up her skirt over where her cock-stretched panties might be showing, and looked Lilly in the eyes.</p>
<p>Lilly appeared to think she had just made some sort of grand argument, and was biting her lip(oral fixation was another one of her habits) in anticipation of her answer. Amanda's dick twitched at the thought of those puffy little lips wrapped around her cock. It twitched again when she noticed that, again, Lilly wasn't wearing a bra, two puffy outlines marking her nipples. What sort of filthy, perverted acts could Amanda get away with with this naive little thing?</p>
<p>But Amanda just sighed and slumped her shoulders. No matter what she wanted to do, she was supposed to be the responsible one; she was two years older and an authority figure to this girl, and she couldn't, in good conscience, use that to enact her carnal desires.</p>
<p>...So she'd have do it in bad conscience.</p>
<p>"...Alright, I'll help, but--"</p>
<p>Lilly's tits swung as she JUMPED into Amanda's lap, wrapping her arms around her and stuffing her boobs into the surprised tutor's face, who hoped desperately that her bunched up skirts would stop the girl from feeling her adamantine hardon. </p>
<p>"THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU! YOU WON'T REGRET THIS!!💗💗💗"</p>
<p>As Amanda thought she could feel a nipple pressing into her lips through Lilly's top, she was already regretting, and <em>heavily </em>anticipating this.</p><hr/>
<p> "S-so, what do you want to know about first?"</p>
<p>They were kneeling in front of each other on Lilly's bed, where Amanda had suggested they move. Even like this, Amanda towered over Lilly, although she was only slightly taller than average. Combined with her dark eyes, long, dark hair, and her relatively small chest (and, you know, the cock), Amanda thought the two of them were an interesting contrast, and thoughts of dominating the smaller girl filled thoughts and kept her on edge. Though she'd have to see; how naive and innocent was Lilly, really?</p>
<p>Lilly didn't hesitate answering:</p>
<p>"K-kissing!" Lilly declared, a blush forming on her face. "Like, just--How??"</p>
<p><em>"That makes sense," </em>Amanda thought to herself. Lilly was constantly chewing on things and otherwise fiddling with her lips, much to Amanda's arousal. <em>"Alright," </em>she gulped and steeled herself, <em>"time to see what we can get away with."</em></p>
<p>"Well, you see," she shifted nervously, but kept her face steady, "There are some things I could tell you, but the best way to learn is for us to p-practice! The two of us!"</p>
<p>Lilly <em>gasped </em>and put her hand to her mouth, and Amanda was sure she'd screwed up, but the words that came out of the girl's mouth just confounded her:</p>
<p>"G-girls can kiss in real life?!? I thought that just happened in shows and movies!?" </p>
<p><em>"...Did you really go to an all girls school?" </em>Amanda thought as she tried to keep too much confusion from her face.</p>
<p>"Uh--Of course they do! now do you want to learn or not? I can't teach you if you don't do as I say."</p>
<p>"R-right, okay but-- won't this... be my first kiss??" Lilly shuffled on her knees, excited but apprehensive.</p>
<p><em>"Huh, I guess she's right," </em>Amanda thought, and then she put on a knowing expression and said: "Well it obviously doesn't count if it's with another girl, so pucker up!"</p>
<p>"Oh, that makes sense!"</p>
<p>Clearly nervous, Lilly shuffled forward, closed her eyes, leaned forward and put her lips into a tight pucker.</p>
<p><em>"I can't believe that worked!" </em> Nervous herself, Amanda leaned forward and softly pressed her lips into Lilly's. Lilly let out an "mmph," and they held together for a moment before Amanda pulled back. Looking a little dejected, Lilly asked:</p>
<p>"I-is that all--" </p>
<p>Lilly yelped as Amanda pressed forward fast, taking advantage of Lilly's open mouth. That first kiss had obliterated the patience Amanda had planned to have for this "exercise". Lilly's lips had been as soft and heavenly as she'd expected and more, and she <em>needed</em> to know if the rest of her mouth followed suit. Clamping her lips over Lilly's smaller pair, she shoved her tongue into Lilly's mouth and as far down her throat as she could manage. </p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>"MMM, MMPH, MMMMPPPH???"</em> </strong>
</p>
<p>Lilly was completely unprepared for this intense oral assault. she held her hands up at her sides, not sure what to do with them as her head was pushed back by Amanda's attack. Amanda's hands immediately got busy however, one grabbing the back of Lilly's head and holding it roughly in place, the other reaching down to jack off her absolutely turgid meat-rod as best she could through her skirt, which now had noticeable spots where precum had soaked through, while Lilly was presumably not looking.</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>"MMMMmmmmMMMMMmmmm"</em> </strong>
</p>
<p>For what felt like endless minutes, Lilly's lips and tongue were sucked, chewed, licked and otherwise dominated by the older girl. Drool began to form messy strings from their constant kissing, dripping onto Lilly's top, creating wet lines and spots over her boobs and stiff, puffy nipples. Lilly's thighs began to shift back and forth, and one of her hands found a place between them, adding friction, as the other clumsily groped at her breast.</p>
<p><strong><em>"MMMmmmphhWAAAH...</em></strong>Hah...Hah..."</p>
<p>Amanda suddenly pulled away, leaving just strands of saliva connecting their outstretched tongues. Lilly looked at her, dazed, her lips puffy and swollen from the kissing, and her thighs still shifting with a hand between them. Amanda was hardly more composed, and had just barely stopped herself from cumming in her panties right then. She gathered herself the best she could, before saying:</p>
<p>"...That was a start, I guess. Now, sit on my lap so we can work on your boobs."</p>
<p>Lilly sat there for a second, panting, before putting her tongue back into her mouth, swallowing some of the pooled saliva and responding:</p>
<p>"M-My boobs?"</p>
<p>"That's right," Amanda said as she put on her best "tutor" face and tried to act like she wasn't insanely aroused. "You mentioned you were worried about how big they were? Well, I'm going to examine them. And other parts of your body. I need to get a good picture of what I'm working with before I can really teach you how to get the guys." She shuffled to the edge of the bed, conscious of her rock hard member, and sat there. "Now have a seat, assuming you still want to go through with this?"</p>
<p>Amanda knew was taking a risk by having Lilly sit on her cock, but she was desperate for any more attention she could put on Lilly's body before she had to leave.</p>
<p>"I-of course I can do it!"</p>
<p>Lilly shifted herself unsteadily off the bed and stood in front of Amanda. Her top was practically soaked in drool, and her nipples stood out more prominently than Amanda had ever seen them. </p>
<p>"I just-- feel really weird from the kissing, like..."</p>
<p>Still seemingly unsteady, she turned around, briefly exposing the perfect globes of her ass and the soaked fabric between them, Before essentially falling into Amanda's lap.</p>
<p>"OOF--"</p>
<p>"S-sorry, I'm kinda like--I dunno how to say it... Uh, do you have pockets in you skirt? I think something's poking me..."</p>
<p>She shifted back and forth a bit, testing out the shape of the "object," and Amanda had to suppress a groan as she felt her skirt move out of the way and her panty covered cock work it's way into the cleft of Lilly's ass. It had been too much to hope that she wouldn't notice it, but at least she had no clue what it really was.</p>
<p>"D-don't worry about that right now, that's just a tool that we might use later. For now..."</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>"AH! Hnnn--"</em> </strong>
</p>
<p>Lilly gasped as Amanda reached around and cupped her hands underneath Lilly's big boobs, lifting them up and letting their weight carry them back down, dragging Lilly's nipples across Amanda's fingers. She repeated the action a couple of times.</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>"Hhhhnn...Wha..."</em> </strong>
</p>
<p>"Hmm, uh--interesting," Amanda said as she groped. She started shifting her hips, trying to get as much friction out of the little slut in her lap as possible.</p>
<p>She wrapped her hands around Lilly's boobs as much as she could, squeezing outwards before ending by pinching her nipples as Lilly began to keen and buck her hips in time with Amanda's own shifting, trying to work her core against the "object" in Amanda's panties, letting the shaft grind it's way in between the lips of her soaked pussy, through her yoga pants.</p>
<p><strong> <em>"HAaaah, Haaah, Hweeeeh... </em> </strong> <strong> <em>💗💗💕</em> </strong> <strong> <em>"</em> </strong></p>
<p>Amanda groped and squeezed and pinched the orbs in every way she could. They were perfect. Literally perfect, as far as she was concerned. They were just big enough to spill out of her hands, firm enough to grip, soft enough to knead like dough. She attacked those puffy nipples most of all, relentlessly pinching and twisting as Lilly's bucking got faster and harder.</p>
<p><strong> <em>"</em> </strong> <strong> <em>💗💗💗</em> </strong> <strong> <em>Hnnnn--Amanda, something's--Haah, I'm gonna-- </em> </strong> <strong> <em>💗💗💗</em> </strong> <strong> <em>"</em> </strong></p>
<p>Amanda could feel something coming too--Bucking her own hips faster, she reluctantly let go of one of Lilly's gorgeous tits to grab Lilly's hair, pulling it back and forcing the petite bimbo's back to arch, letting their faces meet upside-down. Amanda briefly looked into Lilly's hazy expression before attacking he lips once again, locking them together as she shoved her tongue down the little slut's throat a second time. She gave one final tug on Lilly's nipple and the girl stiffened, twitching again and again, her moans muffled by Amanda's lip-lock as she gushed on the shaft grinding between her pussy lips.</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>💗💗💗💕💕💕💗💗💗💕💕💕💗💗💗💕💕💕</em> </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>"FMMmmmMMMMMMMMMMMMM! MMM! MMM! MMMMMMMM!!!!!"</em> </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>💗💗💗💕💕💕💗💗💗💕💕💕💗💗💗💕💕💕</em> </strong>
</p>
<p>Pre leaked out of Amanda's cock like a faucet as it spasmed almost out of control, and she almost came as she tried to suck out Lilly's soul through her tongue--but she held off, barely. She had one more thing she wanted--no, <em>needed</em> to do--</p>
<p>Disengaging the kiss with a loud <em>pop,</em> Amanda grabbed Lilly by the shoulders and stood up, allowing Lilly to slump to the ground in a post orgasmic haze. She couldn't sound very "tutor-like" right now, but as she scanned the room for what she was looking for she tried to explain to Lilly the results of their "exercise":</p>
<p>"So that, uh wasn't <em>bad </em>per se, but I really think your lips could use some exercise, and I have just the thing to help those little boobs of yours grow-- Ah! here we are."</p>
<p>"Hwaah? what? What do you have?" Lilly sat up and got to her knees, recovering from her first orgasm as she watched Amanda search though her...Clothes pile?</p>
<p>"Amanda, what are you doi--H-Hey!"</p>
<p>Amanda approached her with a white knee-sock which she immediately wrapped around Lilly's eyes.</p>
<p>"Sorry Lilly, but if you see what tool I have I know you'll try and get your hands on one, and I don't want you getting in trouble," she said as she moved frantically, desperate for release.</p>
<p>"Uh, okay, but what--"</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>*SMACK*</em> </strong>
</p>
<p>As soon as Lilly's eyes were covered, Amanda did what she'd wanted to do since the first time she met the girl: she dragged he pre and girlcum soaked panties to the side, and an anaconda lept out, landing against Lilly's face.</p>
<p>Amanda was pretty proud of her cock. 13 inches erect and the thickness of a can of coke, it was truly a monster to behold...Not that many besides herself ever beheld it.</p>
<p>"W-what is that, it smells," *sniff* "it smells so musky...it's almost making me dizzy..."</p>
<p>"T-this is a special tool ALL women use to learn how to deal with men!" Frantic for release, Amanda held her cock in front of Lilly's slightly swollen lips. "It stretches your lips and... other things to make them more kissable! And if you suck on it well enough, it gives you nutrients you need to grow your figure! Uh, only adults are supposed to use it though, so maybe we should wait..."</p>
<p>"N-no, I can handle it!" Lilly opened her mouth as wide as it could, and stuck her tongue out. "I'll thuck on ith real goog," she slurred, trying to speak with her tongue hanging out."</p>
<p>"Hmm... okay then! Remember, just suck, don't chew or bite!" Amanda pretended to hesitate as she indulged in the sight of Lilly's wide open mouth and tongue, just ready for her fat cock to spear.</p>
<p>She pressed her cock head, about the size of Lilly's fist, into her mouth, and true to her word, Lilly latched on immediately with vacuum like force.</p>
<p>"Oh-h-h Sh-shit!! Uh, I mean, try and get as much as you can in there, okay?"</p>
<p>Lilly reached up to grab the shaft, trying to pull more into her mouth as Amanda grabbed the sides of her head and tried to shove her cock in.</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>"GLK-GLK-GLK-NNN"</em> </strong>
</p>
<p>The suction felt absolutely fantastic on her cockhead, and she was already near cumming when Lilly's angel-like lips sucked their way past the crown, and four inches of cock sunk their way into her hot, wet, mouth.</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>"Oh-Oh-I'm gonna--"</em> </strong>
</p>
<p>She managed to get a couple more jerky thrusts into that bliss hole before she let her first blast of thick cum out into Lilly's little mouth. Lilly jerked a little, stunned as the musky jam ballooned out her cheeks immediately and started leaking out around the seal of her lips before she could even start swallowing.</p>
<p><strong> <em>"S-SWALLOW IT ALL! </em> </strong> <strong> <em>💗</em> </strong> <strong> <em>!</em> </strong> <strong> <em>💗</em> </strong> <strong> <em>!</em> </strong> <strong> <em>💗</em> </strong> <strong> <em>!!"</em> </strong></p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>💗💕💗💕💗💕💗💕💗💕💗💕💗💕💗💕</em> </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>"GLP-GLP-GLP-GLRRRK!"</em> </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>💗💕💗💕💗💕💗💕💗💕💗💕💗💕💗💕</em> </strong>
</p>
<p>Lilly began swallowing as fast and hard as her small mouth could manage, choking down the thick, viscous cum. </p>
<p>One of the swallowing motions, combined with Amanda's thrusting and pushing, managed to send the spasming meat-rod another four inches down Lilly's narrow throat, gagging the girl and firing the rest of the potent semen into her stomach directly. Amanda held her there, half way down her cock, pumping load after load into the choking girls esophagus, as Lilly pussy spasmed again and again, the asphyxiation and the potent taste and scent of the cum activated her carnal instincts to orgasm, though she didn't even know it was semen she was guzzling down.</p>
<p>Eventually, after a seeming eternity, Amanda dragged the mini-slut off her softening cock, the remnants of cum pooled in her mouth as she was finally able to breath normally again. Amanda let Lilly slump to the floor as she packed her dick away. It was about time for their session to be over.</p>
<p>"Remember...Hah...Don't tell your mom..." </p>
<p>Heavy breathing and occasional whining were Lilly's only response as Amanda walked out into the hallway of the big house. </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Second Lesson</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Filled with guilt about her actions last week with Lilly, Amanda will surely make better decisions this time around. Right?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I started working on this chapter weeks ago, accidentally deleted it, and felt very demotivated to continue until now.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amanda's guilt hit its apex as she trudged up the stairs to Lilly's room. The week since her last tutoring session with Lilly had been one of the most stressful of her life, a blur of worry that she'd be blacklisted from working in any of the rich neighborhoods (or any other neighborhood, really) once Lilly told someone about what had happened. </p>
<p>Lilly's mother had greeted Amanda with the same warmth as usual when she'd arrived, so evidently Lilly hadn't told her yet, but the threat of discovery still hung over her head, seeming to drop ever closer to her as she ascended the stairs. Of course, there was also the guilt of taking advantage of her charge to contend with. Yes, Lilly had technically <em>asked </em>for the treatment, but Amanda had absolutely manipulated that request to her advantage.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Did I really do those things to Lilly? Was she really naive enough to let me do those things?"</em>
</p>
<p>Amanda had to pause at the landing, her hand on the bannister as she <em>willed </em>her cock not to become erect at the memories of roughly grabbing Lilly's tits while she ground herself on Amanda's cock. She was... somewhat successful. </p>
<p>Even with her semi-hardon, she stood up straight and steeled herself. After all, what were mistakes for if not to show you what not to do in the future? She could overcome this temptation! She'd let Lilly down easy, telling her that she just wasn't ready for this sort of...<em>adult education</em> yet. It would be another lie, but at least it would be a lie that would be hard to build upon.</p>
<p>Before other thoughts intruded upon her resolve, she strode through the hallway towards Lilly's room and opened the door with a swift motion (she'd been instructed on her fist day there that she didn't need to knock), and then she froze.</p>
<p>Lilly was lying on her stomach on her bed gaudy canopy bed. She hadn't heard the door open, as she was wearing earbuds and playing on her phone, facing away from the door. She was wearing a crop top-without a bra-and a skirt. The crop top revealed bare breasts being squished out its sides as Lilly lay on her stomach. She was idly kicking her legs, causing her skirt to ride up, revealing creamy globes of ass that jiggled as she kicked. She was either wearing a very well-hidden thong, or no underwear at all. </p>
<p>Amanda sucked in a breath, as she'd stopped breathing for a moment. She forced her hand to unlatch itself from the doorknob, and took a shaky step towards the bed, her earlier resolve not quite yet destroyed.</p>
<p><em>"This-this is nothing. I-I've seen her like this plenty of times and been fine!" </em>'Fine' might not be the right word, but she’d certainly reacted better than this in the past. As she walked forward across the thick, luxurious carpet, she noticed a couple of things: Lilly was indeed wearing a thong, it appeared from the depths of her ass as she kicked her legs back and forth, and Amanda swore--<em>she swore--</em>that she could barely make out the outline of a pink butthole behind that thong when it showed itself. She forced herself to look away from those perfect globes and whatever might be between them, but that only back on Lilly's tits hanging out the sides of her crop-top, pressed flat against the bed, and she swore--<em>she swore--</em>she could see the hint on an outline of puffy pink areola toward the bottom.</p>
<p><em>"This-isn't good-" </em>Amanda thought as she made the final few steps to Lilly's bed. All these things she was noticing were really just additions to a larger problem she was just now realizing she had:</p>
<p>Amanda had masturbated as much as usual since Lilly's last tutoring session. Typically, those sessions would fuel <em>dozens </em>of orgasms. While she hadn’t been able to stop herself completely this week, she'd simply been too guilty and worried to go at it like she usually did. In fact, she'd been somewhat proud that she'd been able to restrain herself, as it was a sign that she perhaps wasn't a <em>total</em> degenerate. That proud restraint was making itself known now as lustful regret, and as a throbbing, burning titanium rod that had erected itself at the literal first glance at Lilly.</p>
<p>Amanda considered her options. She was wearing a knee length skirt, as she often did, and a brand of panties she'd found that had an appropriate level of elasticity for her <em>particular</em> concealment needs. Well, the elastic in those panties was ruined now, and a nearly unhindered outline of her cock was lifting her skirt, turning it from knee length to thigh length. Even if she could somehow hide her monster cock, she was still sure she looked like a hot mess right now, not at all the professional she always tried to play the part of. </p>
<p>She stared at the 16-year-old ass, practically unblinking. Her options seemed to be to either turn around and find the nearest bathroom to furiously jerk herself off in, or to defenestrate herself posthaste, as she obviously couldn't show herself to Lilly like this. Lilly, unfortunately, didn't give her those options.</p>
<p>Amanda saw that Lilly was shifting positions and would probably see her in her peripheral vision, and Amanda quickly made to catch a glimpse of those gorgeous tits in case they dropped out of Lilly's-</p>
<p><em>"N-no, I'm <strong>not</strong> doing that!"  </em>Thinking fast, Amanda lifted her knee onto the bed, hiding her cock against her leg's silhouette. Just as Lilly noticed her and turned to face her, Amanda lifted her other leg onto the bed to kneel there, placing her hands in her lap to <em>force</em> her dick between her thighs, which closed together to--just barely--trap the beast.</p>
<p>"Amanda!" Lilly quickly took out her earbuds and kneeled in front of Amanda-in a position very similar to their "kissing test" from last week. If a nip-slip had occurred while she was sitting up, Amanda had unfortunately missed it.</p>
<p>"Y-yes! Hello! Lilly..." They both sat there for a moment, looking at each other awkwardly.</p>
<p>Eventually, Amanda opened her mouth to say something, but Lilly beat her to it: "S-so, um, like, are you going to keep teaching me about boys and stuff...?" She bit her lip as she waited for a response</p>
<p><em>"Phooey..." </em>Amanda thought to herself. For some reason she'd hoped that Lilly would just forget about the whole thing. She sighed and made up her mind.</p>
<p>"Lilly..." Amanda said with the most professional, tutor-like voice she could manage in her current state, "I was, uh, going over some notes I took on your...testing last week, and I just don't think you're quite ready for this sort of--"</p>
<p>"Oh, I <em>knew </em>it!" Lilly interrupted Amanda and crossed her arms, making her boobs bulge outwards. "I <em>knew</em> I did something wrong when you left so fast..."</p>
<p>Amanda had never seen this sort of genuine disappointment from Lilly before, and certainly hadn't expected it to be related to even <em>pseudo</em>-schoolwork.</p>
<p>"W-well, Lilly, I--" Lilly leaned forward and interrupted Amanda again, her face inches away from the tutor's. Amanda could smell her lip-gloss. "Can you tell me what I did wrong?" she pleaded, "how can I get better??"</p>
<p>Despite everything, a part of Amanda had to give a sigh of exasperation. If Lilly put an <em>ounce </em>of this kind of passion into any other subject, where would she be now? Regardless, it seemed like putting her down easy wasn't going to be easy at all.</p>
<p>"Uh...so, the real problem was, uh...well..." an easy lie wouldn't come as Amanda glanced everywhere but Lilly's face. The fact was, Lilly had been <em>perfect</em> in the particular subject hey had been studying that day. Lilly didn't let her continue her rambling however:</p>
<p>"And you'll at least test out the rest of my body like you said, right????"</p>
<p>Had Amanda said she'd do that? She could honestly remember almost nothing of what she'd actually said to Lilly that day, but the implication in that statement made her clench her jaw and swallow hard. "Uh-I...can't do--"</p>
<p>"And look!" Lilly grabbed Amanda's hand from her lap--which very nearly caused her cock to spring out from between her thighs--and put it--much to Amanda's dismay--right against her fat breasts.</p>
<p>"I think that stuff you made me drink is already making my body better, see?" Amanda gasped a little as Lilly pressed her palm into her tit. "I think I can already feel them getting bigger! And these too-"</p>
<p>Amanda had trouble breathing as Lilly took her hand from her breast and lifted it to her plush, pink lips. The little blonde slut wrapped her lips around her middle and ring fingers and <em>sucked them in, </em>taking them as deep as they would go, making lewd sucking noises that made Amanda's head swim and breath catch.</p>
<p>Her left hand, the one Lilly hadn't grabbed, was struggling to keep her cock in place, as it was twitching <em>hard,  </em>and Amanda could feel copious amounts of liquid leaking from it and lubricating her thighs, likely leaving a stain on her skirt. She was too transfixed to look down and check, however, as she watched Lilly treat her fingers like a cock, pulling them out by her wrist and shoving them back down into her throat, sticky strands of saliva spilling out of her mouth at the seams. After an excessive amount of time, Lilly pulled the fingers out with a loud <em>pop,</em> and breathing hard, said: </p>
<p>"Huff...haah... S-see? much better feeling, right?"💗</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do I <em>really </em>need to wear this again?” Lilly grumbled as she tugged at the makeshift blindfold wrapped around her head. She was lying face down once again, in the same position as when Amanda had first entered the room. Amanda had found the position… <em>inspirational, </em>so she’d decided to have the girl adopt it again for their “lesson.”</p>
<p>“S-sorry, but I still can’t let you see anything that might get you in trouble if you try and find them yourself later.” <em>“And,” </em>she thought, <em>“since you can’t see, I can finally do this:”</em></p>
<p>Amanda gasped in relief as she allowed her cock to spring free from her thighs. Her stretched out panties easily let it escape their clutches, and its full length outlined itself against her skirt, tenting it lewdly. <em>“F-finally…”</em></p>
<p>“Did you say something?” Lilly asked.</p>
<p>“N-nope! Nothing!” The relief Amanda felt from releasing her girl cock was unreal. The tension disappearing left her mind <em>slightly</em> clearer and less lust-muddled; that was good, because now she had to make an important decision.</p>
<p>“So, um, where are you gonna test me next?” Lilly asked, sounding as though she was trying to conceal her excitement.</p>
<p>Where <em>was</em> Amanda going to ‘test’ next? It had to be something believably attractive to ‘boys’ (meaning herself), but it couldn’t be so sexy that it would cause Amanda to start thinking with her lower head again.</p>
<p>The obvious choices from the position Lilly was in right now were her back, her ass, and her legs. Now, obviously her ass was out of the question…obviously not that…</p>
<p>Amanda started breathing a little heavier as she stared at the thick globes before her. Their outlines were clearly visible through the slutty skirt, and the bottoms weren’t even covered by it.</p>
<p><em>“…Weeeeell</em>,” she reasoned internally, if she ‘examined’ Lilly’s legs, that would just give her a perfect view up Lilly’s skirt, and that would surely set her off. And, of course, if she examined her back, she would have to place her cock right over Lilly’s ass to get a good angle, so that wouldn’t do! And her back was just too close to her tits! Far too lewd!</p>
<p>“Uh, Amanda, what are—yeep!” Lilly yelped as Amanda grabbed her by the hip and lifted her pelvis up to place one of the many pillows on the bed underneath her hips.</p>
<p>“I’ll be checking out your ass-er, examining your butt, I think,” Amanda declared as professionally as possible, “it’s one of the most important muscle groups in the body, after all!” Amanda sat herself on the back of Lilly’s knees and stared lustfully at her ass in its new position, her hands almost shaking as she held them at the ready.</p>
<p>“O-oh yeah, that was something I wanted you to—<strong>AHH!</strong>” Lilly was cut off as Amanda clapped her hands down onto the upturned ass, pressing her fingers into the doughy flesh through her skirt as she got a feel for what she was working with.</p>
<p>“Hhaah-y-yes, I might need to do some work on these…” Amanda nearly moaned out.</p>
<p>She squeezed Lilly’s ass in circular motions, pressing the cheeks together to create a deep, tight valley and pulling them apart , stretching the fabric of her skirt taut. She was mesmerized. On a whim, she raised one hand and brought it down hard on one of the globes, making it shake in place</p>
<p><strong>“AHHHHHN!!” </strong>Lilly cried as she jumped, “w-what was <em>that</em> for??”</p>
<p>“Oh, just…” Amanda mumbled, “just testing for, uh, elasticity.”</p>
<p>Lilly’s ass, as it turned out, was very elastic. Her left hand continued to knead the springy ass as her right alternated between rubbing and spanking the other cheek. In five minutes Lilly’s cries of pain were transitioning into moans at their end, and she was rolling and gyrating her hips as best she could with Amanda sitting on her legs.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*SMACK*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>“AHHH!”</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*SMACK*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>“AAHHHN—”</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*SMACK*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>“HNNnnNNnnnngg—"💗💕💗💕</strong>
</p>
<p>Amanda was breathing shakily as Lilly’s ass shook from a particularly hard strike. Her skirt had long since slipped off her throbbing erection, which was pointing itself directly at the ass before it, less than an inch away from Lilly’s taut skin. This was getting a good reaction out of Lilly… but the whole lesson couldn’t be just this, could it?</p>
<p><em>“If it’s not convincing, she-she’ll just keep bringing it back up, r-right? Maybe she won’t think I really tried if it’s only through her clothes…” </em>Sure, their last lesson had only been through clothes, but this was different! Somehow.</p>
<p>One of Amanda’s heads throbbed in agreement at this line of thinking, and after another harsh slap and a crying moan from Lilly, Amanda placed her hands flat on Lilly’s ass, and slowly slid her fingers under the material of the skirt.</p>
<p>“I need to, uh, take a closer look…”</p>
<p>This wouldn’t be going too far, would it? After all, Lilly wouldn’t be naked without the skirt on—Amanda had seen hints of the thong she was wearing underneath it! Amanda’s heart pounded as more and more ass-flesh was revealed, until she could see the white thong going from Lilly’s waist to disappearing in her ass crack. Once fully revealed, Amanda grabbed a good handful of either cheek and spread them apart.</p>
<p>The edges of a puffy pink asshole and damp pussy lips were stretched out to either side of the slutty, miniscule thong that was covering them, leaving almost nothing at all to Amanda’s imagination. Her reaction to the sight was involuntary, and her cock twitched hard, a thick jet of precum shooting out and landing in the cleft of Lilly’s ass, soaking the already damp thong with hot, thick liquid.</p>
<p><strong>“AH!” </strong>Lilly cried, “w-what was that?! It’s hot…”</p>
<p>Amanda had to wet her mouth before responding. “It’s some… oil used for m-massaging…”</p>
<p>Amanda kept spreading and re-spreading the cheeks, her attention totally rapt on the holes barely hidden between them. Her cock was continually leaking precum with enough force to reach those holes, and the valley of Lilly’s ass became slick with natural lube.</p>
<p>“Th-that’s—<em>ah</em>—kind of an embarrassing spot…” Lilly protested, though the way she gyrated her hips was increasing in tempo.</p>
<p>“Sorry, it’s n-necessary to fully…” Amanda didn’t feel the need to finish the sentence. She did, however, feel the need to reach fully into the cleft of the girl’s ass and begin using her thumbs to stroke up and down her pussy and over her asshole—through the thong, of course; she didn’t want things to get sexual, after all. Lilly began to moan more sharply.</p>
<p>
  <strong>“Ah—Ah—Ahhnnn…”</strong>
</p>
<p>Amanda kept rubbing rougher and rougher over the thong, pressing into Lilly’s pussy and asshole as much as she dared. Amanda had involuntarily come to an agreement with herself: as long as she wasn’t directly touching or entering any of Lilly’s entrances, it wasn’t <em>really </em>sexual, and could be written off as part of their ‘lesson,’ or ‘examination,’ or whatever the fuck they were calling it.</p>
<p>Never mind the fact that Lilly’s thong didn’t even have enough material to effectively cover up either of her holes. Amanda had ground the fabric into the outer lips of Lilly’s puffy pussy, and was rubbing that as much as anything else. About 10 percent of Lilly’s asshole was covered by the thong, the other 90 percent was being mercilessly stretched and prodded by Amanda’s thumb.</p>
<p>
  <strong>“AHN—”</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>“AH—”</strong>
</p>
<p><strong>“</strong>N-not there, that’s<strong>—AHHnnNN—”💕💕💕💕</strong></p>
<p>Amanda was only spurred on by Lilly’s mewls and moans. She fell into a rhythm: her left hand rubbed and ground into Lilly’s pussy, while her right hand groped and mauled Lilly’s ass, it’s thumb massaging and pressing into Lilly’s asshole the best it could through the thong.</p>
<p><strong>“</strong>W-wait, let me<strong>—AAHH!—AAAAAHHHHNNNNnnnnn!!!—"💗💗💗💗</strong></p>
<p>Lilly arched her back as Amanda’s thumb slipped past the slick thong and popped itself into the puffy hole it had been teasing. Amanda stopped her motions, somehow surprised herself that the precum and pussy-juice-soaked thong had slipped out of the way of her probing digit. Lilly was squirming underneath Amanda. The feeling of the soft, tight, hot hole around her thumb had her enraptured, another dollop of pre leaking of her throbbing cock.</p>
<p>“<strong>AH</strong>—you can’t just—<strong>HHNG</strong>—I mean, I-I keep it clean but that’s a-an embarrassing place—<strong>AHHN!?</strong>”</p>
<p>Amanda began moving again, desperate to explore Lilly’s nubile crevice; she started by shoving her thumb further into Lilly’s asshole, up to the second knuckle. She started rubbing Lilly’s pussy even more roughly, digging in as far as the flimsy thong would allow with her thumb, while her other fingers rubbed at the squirming young bimbo’s clit below. The thumb she had in Lilly’s ass began to thrust in and out in time with the hand at her pussy, made easy by the copious amounts of natural lubricant saturating the tight hole.</p>
<p>She kept it up, transfixed by Lilly’s reactions and the feel of her holes on her fingers.</p>
<p>
  <strong>💕💗💕💗</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>“AH—AH—AHHNN—"</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>💕💗💕💗</strong>
</p>
<p>After a few minutes of roughly fingering and rubbing Lilly’s most sensitive areas, Amanda registered what Lilly had said:</p>
<p>“What do you mean you ‘keep it clean?’”</p>
<p>It seemed to take a moment for Lilly to respond to anything.</p>
<p>“<strong>Ah</strong>—<strong>Ahhn</strong>—M-my mom said it was good to always k-keep your b-butt clean, she—<strong>HHHHNNNggg</strong>—Sh-showed me hoOO<strong>OOO—AHHN!—AHHN!—AHHHhhhhNNNGgg!?!—”💕💗💕💗💕💗💕💗</strong></p>
<p>Before Amanda could ponder about how Lilly’s mother had apparently taught her daughter how to be a better slut, Lilly began convulsing and orgasming beneath her; fresh pussy-juice soaked her left hand, and her right thumb—now buried as far in Lilly’s ass as it could manage—was being squeezed and massaged by the little muscle. The sight of Lilly writhing in forced pleasure and the feeling of her orifice squeezing around her thumb did…<em>things</em> to Amanda. She pulled her hands away—<em>but only for a moment.</em></p>
<hr/>
<p>Lilly moaned more softly as she came down and Amanda withdrew her hands from her rear. Having Amanda’s thumb in her butt had made her feel strange, especially while having her pussy rubbed. She’d tried really hard to pay attention and to take this seriously, but just like last time, these tests Amanda was giving her had made her so hot and so light-headed…The way Amanda was touching her, and the way she took total control over her body in whatever way she wanted made it so hard to pay attention! And the blindfold just made it worse.</p>
<p>Even when Amanda had shoved that weird, hot tool in her mouth last time…even though Lilly had been scared when she couldn’t breathe well, that had somehow made the weird, distracting feelings she’d been having even worse! And whatever that supplement Amanda had given her…Lilly could still remember how the taste and texture of it had made her lose her mind for a minute when she tasted it!</p>
<p>Lilly sighed. She just hoped she had embarrassed herself a little less this time, at least. Maybe Amanda would let her take off the blindfold now that—</p>
<p>Lilly let out an <em>‘oof!’ </em>as a weight fell onto her back, pressing her into the mattress.</p>
<p>“I-uh—” Amanda said hoarsely into her ear, “need to check with a…more <em>accurate tool.”</em></p>
<p>“W-wha—” was all Lilly got out before Amanda grabbed her chin and roughly kissed her, forcing her tongue into Lilly’s inexperienced mouth.</p>
<p>“Th-th-this is b-bad—” Lilly thought while her mouth was being ravaged. Her mind was already getting hazy again, her hips trying to push up against—against what? Then she felt it. It <em>had </em>to be it. The same tool Amanda had used last time, this time pressed between her butt cheeks, huge, throbbing, and hot.</p>
<p>
  <strong>💕💗💕💗“MMMmmmMMnnn~”💕💗💕💗</strong>
</p>
<p>Lilly moaned into Amanda’s mouth as the older girl dragged the tool back and forth, grinding it against her pussy and asshole.</p>
<p>
  <strong>“MMMMPPH…</strong>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>Amanda had come to another agreement with herself: What harm would <em>really</em> come from using her cock for the lesson? If she kept herself from going to far, and just used it to make sure Lilly was convinced she was getting a <em>real </em>lesson, it would be fine! She didn’t even need to cum! Really!</p>
<p>
  <strong>“MM-MM-MMPHhhhmm—”</strong>
</p>
<p>Amanda thought all this as she sawed her cock between Lilly’s ass-cheeks like it was made of softwood. That valley of tender flesh felt even better than she’d thought it would, so hot and tight between her body and Lilly’s ass. Amanda’s upper body was latched onto Lilly’s, one hand reaching under the squirming girl to pinch and pull on a fat nipple, the other hand holding her face so that Amanda could properly tongue-fuck the young blonde’s mouth. Really, she’d gone remarkable long without paying her dick any attention, it deserved some light action from Lilly’s ass!</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*SMACK*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>“MMMMPH!!~”💕💗💕💗</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*SMACK*<br/></em>
  </strong>
  <strong><br/>“HMMMMmmmMMPH--”💕💗💕💗</strong>
</p>
<p>Besides, Lilly still had her thong on, which was keeping the two of them reasonably separated, Amanda figured. She could feel it rubbing against the bottom of her cock each time she thrust, in fact!</p>
<p>Amanda started pulling her hips back further with each thrust to really start clapping Lilly’s cheeks, and she and Lilly both jerked as Amanda’s cock pushed <em>hard</em> against Lilly’s asshole, held back only by the flimsy string of the thong she wore. Amanda pushed harder, instinctively seeking out the warm tightness she could just feel the beginning of, and her cock popped out of the divot of Lilly’s ass and continued out the top of Lilly’s cheeks.</p>
<p>Amanda growled and Lilly whined, twitching each time as Amanda repeated the motion again and again.</p>
<p><em>“This is—this is fine, I’m not actually—I’m not—” </em>Amanda thought as she hazily tried to ram her dick into Lilly’s ass only to be thwarted by the tiny thong each time.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*CLAP* *CLAP* *CLAP* *CLAP~*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>“MM!💗—MM!💗—MMPH!💗—MM!”💗</strong>
</p>
<p><em>“I-I’ve gotta stop this—j-just a couple more—” <strong>“MWAH~” </strong></em>Amanda managed to pull herself away from Lilly’s face as she braced herself behind Lilly, putting her hands on the girl’s back, forcing her into the mattress and her face into a pillow—she had to stop, she could tell this was going to end badly otherwise, but she needed—<em>needed—</em>just a few more good thrusts before she pulled herself—</p>
<p>The thong slipped, and the first six inches of Amanda’s cock <em>popped </em>into Lilly’s abused asshole.</p>
<p>Amanda stiffened and Lilly screamed into the pillow her face was shoved into. Amanda’s cock jerked and fired out jet after jet of scorching hot cum into Lilly’s bowels. Amanda’s mouth opened, but sound barely came out as she emptied her backed-up cum tanks into the slut-in-training below her. She was cumming so much that the semen she’d pumped in had backed up and provided additional lubrication for her cock, and now her body weight and the convulsions of Lilly’s stretched butthole let her cock sink in even further, even as she continued to pump out loads of cum, Lilly moaning the whole time.</p>
<p>
  <strong>💕💗💕💗</strong>
  <strong>💕💗💕💗</strong>
  <strong>💕💗💕💗</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“MMMMMmmmmmmmmph…”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>💕💗💕💗💕💗💕💗💕💗💕💗</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>Minutes later (or so it felt), most of Amanda’s 14-inch cock was lodged in Lilly’s ass, along with a thick pool of cum clogging her insides. Lilly still convulsed lightly whiled pinned beneath Amanda, who was finally recovering some sense of workable thought.</p>
<p>Quickly though, Amanda regained her senses and entered the infamous state known as ‘post-nut-clarity,’ and what she’d just done sunk in.</p>
<p>“O-oh my god, L-Lilly, are you ok—” Amanda lifted her sweaty body off of Lilly’s and shook the girl, fearing she’d hurt the little slut—<em>NO! </em>Amanda couldn’t think of her like that, look where that had gotten her!</p>
<p>But as her thoughts started to veer towards the worst, two things happened: First, Amanda tried to pull her still stone-hard member out of Lilly’s convulsing ass. Second, Lilly turned her head so that Amanda could see her expression, the blindfold partially pulled away.</p>
<p>And as soon as it had come, Amanda’s ‘post-nut-clarity’ had gone. The friction of trying to pull her cock out of that tight, cum-soaked hole had made it immediately evident that it still had a lot more to give, and the expression Amanda saw on Lilly’s face was unmistakable: cock-drunk. She was made for this kind of treatment. The little slut—that’s what she was, whether she tried to be or not—had unfocused eyes, cheeks flushed crimson, and a tongue lolling out of her mouth, accompanied by constant, soft moans, her body twitching slightly still at the post orgasmic sensitivity.</p>
<p>Amanda had pulled most of her cock out of Lilly, and then immediately slammed back in, pistoning all of her cum even deeper into Lilly’s bowels from the pressure.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*CRACK!*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>💕💗💕💗</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“AHHAAAAAHN!!??”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>💕💗💕💗</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Lilly immediately began to orgasm again, the fullness and absolute domination she was experiencing too much for her as Amanda thrust in and out again and again and again, pulling out almost all the way before crashing her hips back down into Lilly’s ass.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*CRACK*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“AHN!”💗</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*CRACK*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“AHNN!”💗</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*CRACK*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“AHHNNnnnMMMMMMPH--!”💗💗💗</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Amanda had grabbed Lilly by the neck and an arm and pulled her so that her spine was bent backwards, and she was looking with lust-drunk eyes upside-down at Amanda, who proceeded to shove her tongue down the cock-addicted slut’s throat as she reamed out her ass, fucking her with long, hard thrusts.</p>
<p>This went on; for how long, neither of them would ever be able to say.</p>
<p>When Lilly’s orgasms began entering the double digits (though no one was counting) Amanda began using short, sharp, uneven thrusts, pulling out about an inch before shoving back in as hard as she could manage, before she stopped dead. Lilly moaned and tried to convulse locked in position as she was as she came hard again, being filled even more by Amanda’s thick seed.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“mmmMMMMWAH!!”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Amanda finally pulled her mouth away from Lilly’s with a wet pop, their mouths connected with strands of saliva even as Lilly was being continually pumped full of hot cum.</p>
<p>As Amanda’s load of jizz was nearly ending, she was staring at Lilly’s face. Even upside-down, she looked so whorish and cock addled, her eyes hazy, her mouth hanging open and framed by swollen lips, that Amanda knew she had to do a little more.</p>
<p>With an effort of sheer will she pulled her cock from the tight, warm confines of Lilly’s ass while it still leaked cum, earning her a mewl of protest from the cum-filled girl. She pulled that girl backwards by her arms, until she’d managed to get her from her stomach into a kneeling position, held up only by Amanda’s hands.</p>
<p>Amanda stood up on the bed and, her hard cock slowly shooting the last of its cum, tilted Lilly’s head backwards so that she could squat over her face and push her cock downwards into Lilly’s still open mouth. With some effort she managed to pop her huge cockhead into the warm confines of Lilly’s lips, who instinctively latched on with a vacuum grip.</p>
<p><em>“Ooh, fuck…” </em>Lilly was sucking and swallowing down the last of the cum from Amanda’s orgasm, and Amanda began squat-fucking Lilly’s throat from a standing position, managing to get almost all of it down her gullet. It might have occurred to her that there was a less awkward way to achieve this, but Amanda was in no state of mind to think that hard.</p>
<p>She was looking down Lilly’s front from this position, and the throat bulge, the disheveled crop top exposing soft tits, and the puddle of cum that had clearly leaked out from her ass gave her plenty of motivation for her cock to continue its orgasm, drawing it out into one of the longest she’d ever had, continually leaking thick cum in uneven bursts down Lilly’s overstuffed gullet.</p>
<p>
  <strong>*Gluck* *Gluck* *Gluck* <em>💗</em>*Gulp*<em>💗</em></strong>
</p>
<p>She noticed something else in her orgasmic daze:</p>
<p>“is that…” it was. Lilly’s stomach was noticeably bulged out where it had previously been flat as a board. Amanda had been able to put enough cum in the little bimbo to ruin that perfect figure, just a little bit.</p>
<p>Now <em>that</em> made her cock throb. What had been a nice way to end her orgasm from Lilly’s ass had now rolled into its own fully fledge cum-load, fired down Lilly’s throat in thick bursts, adding to her belly bulge and finally emptying Amanda’s balls as she smacked them against Lilly’s face.</p>
<p>Amanda left in a lightheaded daze, with Lilly laying on her back on the bed, twitching even still from the aftershocks of all her orgasms, with a belly swollen with hot cum.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>